Roy Mustang Belongs With Me
by Smeakr
Summary: Riza is at home when she gets an unexpected visitor. What happens when Roy Mustang comes just minutes later? What happens when Roy starts to go out with Riza's visitor? ROYAI!


**(A/N: I just want to clarify that my sister wrote this and she gave me permission to put this on fanfiction. I gave her some ideas but she wrote it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing including this story but as I said I got permission.**

Riza's POV  
A knock on the door roused Riza from her thoughts. With a sigh Riza got off her bed to go answer the door.

Opening the door Riza smiled, "Hello?" She hoped it was Roy Mustang, but instead it was a short brown haired girl with hazel eyes. She wore a pink tank top and a lacy mini skirt.

She grinned, "Cousin Riza, is that you? You look so different!"

"Jaylene!" the blonde woman gasped, "What are you doing here?!"

Jaylene laughed, "I came for a visit, silly goose."

Jaylene came in and sat down on the couch. They talked until the door bell rang. Riza jumped up to answer it, hoping, for once, that it wasn't Roy Mustang. But luck wasn't on her side today. There, in the doorway stood a black haired man with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Hawkeye, just the woman I wanted to talk to!" he said happily.

Riza sighed, "Well, this is my house, Roy Mustang."

"Cousin Riza, who's at the door?" Jaylene asked, appearing beside her to stare at the man before her, "Wow, you're cute!"

Roy Mustang looked at Jaylene with interest. Jaylene seemed to like the attention he was giving her. But Riza was mad, she liked him... maybe even loved him, and her cousin just marched into her life and was flirting with her friend.

"What do you want, sir?" Riza sounded annoyed as she growled at Mustang.

Mustang looked at her in confusion, "What... oh, right! I order you to have a week's vacation."

"WHAT?!!!" Riza screeched.

But Mustang didn't hear her. He was too busy asking Jaylene out tonight.

LATER  
Riza watched as Roy drove off with Jaylene. This was just not working out the way she wanted today. She started humming to herself, and before she knew it, she was singing.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humour like I do. I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like. And she'll never know your story like I do." Riza sang quietly, "But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're lookin for has been here the whole time."

Black Hayate looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He knew she liked Mustang. He also knew she wasn't taking this too well.

Riza continued, getting louder as she went, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me. Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans. I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself. Hey isnt this easy? And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down. You say you find I know you better than that. Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?"

There was a growl of anger from Black Hayate. The black and white dog glared at a picture of Mustang smiling hugely.

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time." tears were starting to well up in her eyes, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standin by, waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know baby. You belong with me, you belong with me."

Riza looked out the window as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She saw a young couple kiss each other goodnight before the girl entered her house.

"Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me." Riza whispered, "Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me."

Black Hayate started yowling in sadness for the young blonde woman.

Riza choked the last words out, "Standing by, waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that. You belong with me, you belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe. You belong with me, you belong with me."

Mustang's POV  
Mustang watched Jaylene eat, but he wasn't hungry. He stomach churned every time he thought of the face Riza had as they left... she looked heartbroken.

Riza's POV  
Riza held back tears as her cousin closed the door behind her. Jaylene and Mustang had been dating for two weeks now. Things were becoming serious between them, and this hurt Riza.

Humming softly to herself, Riza stared out the window. This was becoming a habit, a very sad habit.

"Got a confession to make!" Riza sang to herself, "I'm heartbroken without your love! I'm heartbroken, yes I've had enough! I'm heartbroken! I don't know what to say, I've never felt this way!"

Black Hayate looked at her and whined. He didn't like it when she was sad. When she was sad she would sing to herself and make her hurt more.

"I'm heartbroken without your love! I'm heartbroken, yes I've had enough! I'm heartbroken! I'm heartbroken without your love! I'm heartbroken, yes I've had enough! I'm heartbroken! I don't know what to say, I've never felt this way! I'm heartbroken!" she repeated.

There was a loud bang on the door and people arguing quietly. Not wanting to hurt even more, Riza curled up in a tight ball on the floor. Hopefully they would go away.

"Riza Hawkeye! Open this door now!" Jaylene demanded hotheadedly.

"GO AWAY!!!" Riza screeched.

Mustang snapped at her, "Open this door now, Hawkeye! Open this stupid door now!"

Riza flinched at Mustang's tone. He never yelled at her like that. The tone he gave her made her want to run away, never to come back.

Tears streaming down her face, Riza grabbed her gun and whispered, "Leave me to die in peace."

She heard a gasp from outside. Mustang started to kick on the door and yell at her to not pull the trigger.

There was a note on the chair by the window for Mustang. It said:

Roy Mustang,  
by now I have died, but I want you to know that I love you, so very much. Take care of Jaylene for me, she's my only cousin that looks at all like me, and she loves you. Have a good life together. I wish you the very best. But I can't say that out loud, cause I can't take this pain any more. XOXOXOXO Goodbye, forever.  
Your closest friend: Riza Hawkeye.

"Goodbye, Mustang. I love you." Riza breathed, pulling the trigger.

The bullet pierced her skin, and went right through her stomach. Riza smiled, she would be at peace at last. She felt the blood draining from her body as she felt blood trickling from her mouth.

Black Hayate barked at the door before going to snuggle into Riza's side.

Mustang's POV  
Mustang kicked at the door until it slammed open. Looking around he saw Riza smiling as she patted Black Hayate's side.

"Be a good boy for Mustang, okay Black Hayate?" Riza whispered to the dog. Black Hayate whimpered and snuggled deeper into her side.

"Hawkeye! Don't die on me!" Mustang begged, "Please, don't die! I need you!" Tears started to srickle down his face as he whispered, "I love you."

Riza's POV  
"Goodbye, Furhrer Mustang." Riza breathed out, "I'll miss you."

Mustang stared at her, tears threatening to overpower him, "Riza Hawkeye, don't die! I command you not to die!"

Riza smiled at him, "I can't obey that order, Furhrer. I can see Hughes now."

Furhrer Mustang grabbed her arms, shaking her, trying to keep her awake. But she weakly pushed his hands away saying 'It's my time. I'm going to see Hughes.' Unable to hold himself together, Mustang held her in his arms, sobbing.

"Medical is coming." Jaylene whispered.

Black Hayate whimpered, looking at her.

"Don't grieve too long, sir. The military needs you." Riza ordered quietly, "Be strong."

"RIZA HAWKEYE!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" Mustang screeched. More quietly he added, "I need you...."

Mustang's POV

Placing his his head to hers, Mustang whispered, "I love you, Brigader General Riza Hawkeye."

When there was no answer he pushed his lips to hers. He saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. She was still alive!

"I didn't know you cared." Riza snickered.

Mustang stared at her, dumbfounded, "Bu... you shot yourself."

She smirked, "I love fake guns and ketchup."

"You little!" Mustang yelled playfully.

"But, what about medical?" Jaylene wondered, "How are we gonna explain?

"They were in on it." Riza replied.

Jaylene and Mustang stared at her. She smiled, getting up. Grabbing Mustang's hand Riza pulled herself against him. He cradled her to his chest.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye!" Mustang said loudly, "Will you go on a date with me tomorow?"

Riza grinned, "I would be honored!"

**(A/N: Review please. My sister would love the comments and reviews. :D)**


End file.
